The Restricted Section
by golden518
Summary: "Fine then," he says calmly, "but know that you will pay for that little stunt, Granger." Hermione does not take Malfoy's threat seriously, but should she? HG/DM


**Hi everyone! The idea for this fic actually came into my head while I was taking a Buzzfeed quiz about Harry Potter, and I had to write it. I had originally intended for this to be a oneshot and it still is, but I may come back to it if I feel inspired again. No promises though. Also I am new to the Dramione world and this is my first attempt at writing about them. I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin."

Professor McGonagall grants one of her rare approving looks to the pale, blonde-haired Slytherin sitting at the desk adjacent to me.

He has just been the first student this lesson to successfully transfigure his blank piece of parchment into a fully accurate map of Britain.

I see the corners of his mouth curve up into a very smug, arrogant grin.

This annoys me to no end. I am _always_ the first student to succeed in every lesson. N.E.W.T. classes have been hard on everyone, but to nobody's surprise, I still pass every lesson with flying colors.

Moments ago, I had been the first student to actually transfigure my parchment, however the resulting map lacked a legend, so I did not receive full marks for it.

Malfoy, apparently sensing my frustration, turns his head towards me to gloat. I narrow my eyes to slits and glare at him, which only widens his grin, and then he turns away from me.

Infuriated, I impulsively grab my wand, point it at his school bag, and mutter " _Diffindo!_ "

His bag tears open and his bottle of ink shatters on the cold marble floor, splashing all over his expensive shoes and robes.

The whole room grows quiet for a second. Then Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors burst into laughter as they watch the scene unfold.

Slowly, Malfoy pivots his head back to face me; his cocky grin vanished only to be replaced with a look of complete rage.

"What. The. _Fuck_. Granger."

His voice is very icy and calm when he says this, his dark gray eyes boring into mine like fiery daggers. Others might cower under the look he is currently giving me, yet I don't feel threatened in the least.

As McGonagall approaches us, it takes all of my will power not to join in with the laughter of my two best friends.

Instead, I feign a look of shock and guilt as I say "Oh my goodness, Malfoy, I'm so sorry! My wand slipped!"

While McGonagall seems to buy this, it's very clear that Malfoy doesn't and he continues to glare at me.

"Malfoy!" she exclaims. "I will not tolerate language such as that in my classroom! 20 points from Slytherin!"

Malfoy looks about ready to curse McGonagall to the moon and back, but seems to think better of it. Apparently, he does not fancy 50 more points taken and a detention to boot.

" _Reparo._ " McGonagall says, pointing her wand at the severed school bag, which seals itself back to normal. Then she dismisses the class and turns to walk back up to the front of the room.

As soon as her back is turned, I turn to Harry and Ron. My amusement finally taking over, I break into a triumphant smile and giggle with them.

"Nice one, Hermione." Harry praises as he claps me on the back.

We gather our things and then make our way to the door. We exit into the corridor, and head towards the Great Hall for lunch, still chuckling.

A cold hand grabs my arm harshly and jerks me around. The touch sends chills through me.

I am now staring up into the murderous gaze of Draco Malfoy.

"We both know that wasn't a fucking accident, you filthy little _mudblood_." He emphasizes the last word.

I focus my gaze on the empty corridor behind him. "Professor McGonagall!" I exclaim.

Malfoy drops my arm immediately and spins around. Of course she isn't there, but I accomplished what I meant to do. In the second it takes him to realize that McGonagall is not in fact behind him, I pull my wand out and point it at him defensively.

"Don't touch her." Comes Harry's voice from behind me. He and Ron have also pulled out their wands and are also pointing them at Malfoy threateningly.

Seeming to realize he is outnumbered, Malfoy takes a step back from me.

"Fine then." He says calmly, a glint in his eyes that looks almost eager. "But know that you _will_ pay for that little stunt, Granger."

"Is that supposed to scare me, Malfoy?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "Don't you think you are being a bit of a drama queen? Just go run to mummy and daddy and I'm sure they will buy you some new shoes straight away!" I say to him.

Normally, I would not talk to Malfoy in such a taunting manner if we were evenly matched. However, having my two bodyguards next to me gives me the confidence to use my clever tongue.

I know, not very Gryffindor of me, but what can I say? Malfoy brings out some of the qualities in myself that I am not proud of.

Accepting defeat, Malfoy gives me one last threatening gaze. I answer it with a smirk and then he turns and walks down the corridor, away from us.

"What a bastard!" Ron says.

"I hope he doesn't sneak up and attack you when no one else is around," Harry says nervously.

"He doesn't scare me." I say confidently. "I can take that little ferret with my eyes closed."

I then lead the way to the Great Hall.

* * *

I currently am sitting opposite from Harry and Ron as we sip our tea after finishing our lunch. We linger in the Great Hall longer than we usually would because we don't have any more lessons for the day.

Harry and Ron are discussing Quidditch animatedly. I am listening, but I find myself growing disinterested and let my gaze wander absentmindedly.

Without meaning to, my gaze finds the Slytherin table and Malfoy catches my eye. In an instant, he holds up a piece of bread and slowly tears it in half while glaring at me.

I spit out my mouthful of tea and start coughing.

I am torn between fear and amusement. Fear because Malfoy was clearly intending to be threatening with this action. Amusement because he used a slice of _bread_ to threaten me.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron says as he and Harry snap out of their conversation.

"I'm…fine!" I choke.

I continue to cough violently for another moment, ignoring Harry's and Ron's looks of concern.

"I promise I'm fine!" I assure them when I'm all coughed out. "Tea just went down the wrong pipe, that's all!"

I look past them again and see Malfoy smirking at me, amusement etched all over his pale, pointed face.

I turn my attention back to Harry and Ron.

"I'm off to the library, either of you care to join me?"

"Yes, we really should," says Harry, the sensible one.

Ron groans loudly.

"I don't want to!" He whines. "I need to go fly and practice before our actual team practice tonight!"

Ron is one of my best friends, and I do think very highly of him much of the time, however neither Harry nor I can kid ourselves by regarding Ron as a good Quidditch player.

If I'm being honest, he _does_ need all the practice he can get.

"Ron, you've been flying a lot better lately," Harry says, avoiding Ron's eye contact. "But have you even begun Snape's essay yet? They told us sixth year would be the most difficult year yet, and so far they haven't been wrong!"

Ron looks sheepish.

"Ron!" I scold. "That essay is due in two days! Come on, you are coming to the library with me."

I stand up and march towards the front of the hall. I turn back to make sure that Harry and Ron are following.

Again, I catch Malfoy's eye.

Why does this keep happening!

I swiftly turn back around before he can smirk at me or grimace at me or do anything of a threatening nature in my direction again.

* * *

As I pack up my books to leave, I look around at the library, which is now nearly empty. I have spent the past several hours at my favorite table, in the back stacks, near the restricted section. It is my favorite spot because it is isolated and out of eyeshot of nearly everyone, including Madam Pince.

I find myself less focused when she is craning over me with her hawk eyes as I try to study.

Harry and Ron left for Quidditch practice nearly two hours ago, and now it is almost completely dark outside over the Hogwarts grounds.

I feel accomplished. I completed my essay for Snape, finished my Runes translations, and got a good start on my Arithmancy chart.

I finish gathering up all my books, and I start towards the front of the library. As I pass the restricted section, arms grab me from behind and forcefully pull me back.

One arm is around my waist, restraining me, and the other claps over my mouth and nose before I can scream.

I thrash and struggle against the arms that bind me. I kick out my legs and try to elbow my unidentified captor in the stomach as he drags me along further and further into the depths of the restricted section.

I try to scream and yell, though I know it is futile.

My heart is beating at lightening speed and I wonder if a Death Eater has somehow managed to infiltrate Hogwarts and is kidnapping anyone who is known to be associated with the Order of the Phoenix. I've never been subtle about my allegiance to Harry Potter, after all.

How could I have been so careless! There is a war going on outside of these castle walls. We have enemies! Dangerous enemies!

I really should have been more cautious.

I continue to struggle with all of my stamina for the next few seconds. My captor's arms have an iron grip around me and I am unable to escape.

Curse my love of isolated library tables! If I had been walking in a less secluded area, someone would have seen me get attacked and could have helped me!

When at last I am sure that my anonymous kidnapper and I are so far back in the restricted section that no one would be able to see or hear us, my attempts to struggle and shout become halfhearted.

This is, of course, my last attempt to outsmart my kidnapper.

If he thinks that I am quitting my struggle, he may slacken his iron grip around me, which will give me a chance to stomp on his foot, wrench out of his grip, pull my wand out of my robes, and hex him.

I feebly kick my legs once again. This captor does not seem to be falling for it.

Fuck.

What the hell am I going to do now?

I wonder how long it will take Harry and Ron to realize that I have been kidnapped.

Will it be too late?

Perhaps they have already been ambushed as well.

Despair is about to overcome me when…

"Now there's the little _mudblood_ I've been looking for." A soft clear voice growls tantalizingly into my ear. The gesture sends shivers down my spine.

Upon hearing this voice, I immediately stop struggling and instant relief floods over me.

My now-identified captor still does not loosen his hold around me.

"Didn't I warn you that you would pay for that stunt earlier?" He continues to whisper in my ear.

Despite my efforts, I can feel my face cracking into a grin.

The hand finally drops from my face and I inhale hungrily, indulging on that intoxicating smell of rich manly cologne.

Though the arm remains around my waist, pinning me to his defined chest, I finally succeed in elbowing him and ducking out of his clutch.

I spin around to face him. He stares down at me, a playful gleam in his triumphant eyes, seemingly unaffected by my elbowing him in the gut.

Not breaking eye contact with him, I reach in my robes, take out my wand, point it back towards the entrance of the restricted section, and whisper " _Muffliato_."

Then with all the force I can muster, I punch him full on in the abdomen. He staggers slightly, but is clearly uninjured.

"Dammit Malfoy!" I yell at him. "You scared me half to death! I thought you were a Death Eater come to kidnap me or murder me or something!"

"Granger, calm down." He says condescendingly.

"Calm down?" I hiss.

"I come from a family of Death Eaters and I can assure you that none of them have yet found a way to infiltrate this castle." He drawls.

"That's beside the point!"

"Furthermore, I can assure you that I had zero intentions on murdering you, though you tempt me with this kidnapping idea. That's a different story…" He trails off.

"Malfoy this is _so_ not funny!"

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it, Granger."

I stare into his eyes, which are flashing with annoyance, victory, and…

Desire.

Though my lips are pursed and my eyes are narrowed, I know my eyes mirror this last quality.

If I'm being honest with myself, I know that I'm not actually mad. His growing smirk tells me that he knows this as well.

No longer able to restrain myself, I close the small distance between our bodies, fling my arms around his neck, and begin to kiss him passionately.

He responds immediately and enthusiastically, encircling me once again in his arms tightly and kisses me back.

This time, there is no fear or revulsion with his tight grip. On the contrary, I want him to pull me still closer.

My lips part, our tongues meet, and I push his body backwards. He topples to the ground, taking me with him.

We continue snogging as though this is the end of the world for several more minutes.

Or hours.

Or days.

Or weeks, for all I know.

With him, these stolen moments always seem to take me away from reality and I can no longer grasp the concept of something as trivial as time.

As we kiss, my hands trail through his smooth hair, down his neck, and they come to rest on his muscular chest.

He bites my lip ever so lightly, which causes me to gasp in surprise.

Malfoy uses this momentary distraction to take back control. He roughly lifts me off of himself, flips me over, and now is the one on top of me as we continue our passionate embrace.

He then breaks away from my lips and I am about demand why the hell he has stopped when I feel his lips kissing my chin, my neck, my collarbone.

I sigh in pleasure and the places where his lips touched burn my skin.

When Malfoy reaches the crook just below my collarbone, he breaks away, and stands up, pulling me with him, and pins me against one of the bookshelves.

I bring my lips back to his and shove his robes off his shoulders.

As his robes fall to the ground, he doesn't waist any time and starts unbuttoning my shirt.

I fling my arms back around his neck and begin to trail kisses along the crook of his neck up towards his ear. I bite down softly on his earlobe when I reach it, and a longing moan escapes from his mouth.

I return my mouth back to his and we kiss for several more moments.

"Malfoy," I gasp, breaking away, "how long have we been here?"

"Granger," Malfoy groans. "Who the fuck cares?"

He tries to resume our snogging. It takes all I have not to fall back into it with him.

I push him away. "Seriously Malfoy, stop!"

He stops and steps back from me a little. "What?" He says, clearly annoyed.

"It's got to be getting close to closing time, and Madam Pince will come looking to make sure that no students remain in the library!"

Malfoy glances at his watch.

"We still have 20 minutes until closing time."

"But Harry and Ron will be wondering where I am! What if they take out the Marauder's Map and see the two of us here?"

"No way in hell would they think we were hooking up, Granger. They would sooner expect hell to freeze over."

"I know, but—"

"And quite frankly, I probably would have agreed with them until a few months ago."

"But Malfoy—"

"Relax, they probably won't pull out that sodding map, and if they did, they would just think we are fighting, as usual."

"I know, but that's my point!" I finally get out. "Harry was worried that you would attack me when I was by myself after our fight today! If he sees this he will come to my defense!"

"You deserve to be attacked," he growls seductively again. "Actually, I think you deserve to be shagged senseless after that little stunt."

Shivers of pure desire shoot down my body at this.

"Malfoy…" I entwine my fingers with his. "You know I would stay here all night with you if I knew we wouldn't get caught."

"Likewise." He smiles at me.

"But," I trudge on, "We are in dangerous territory here."

"I know," Malfoy admits, resigned. "But it has been so fucking _long_ since we've been able to do this, Granger! I want you."

Again, shivers run up and down my spine. It has been weeks since we last had sex.

I gulp and try to gather my wits.

"Come on," I say and I begin walking towards the entrance of the restricted section. One look at a disheveled Malfoy tells me that I probably look worse.

I try in vain to flatten my mass of curly hair and I button up my shirt, pull on my school robes, and pick up my discarded school bag.

Malfoy, looking thoroughly dejected, follows suit.

We exit the library, smiling sweetly at a suspicious looking Madam Pince on our way out. We walk down the deserted nighttime corridor.

Too soon, we reach the entrance to the dungeons, where we are going to part ways for the night.

Quickly checking to see that no one is around, I grab his hand again and look up at him.

"Let's go up to the Room of Requirement." He suggests. "You know it would produce a nice bed for us and all the privacy we could want…"

He strokes my cheek temptingly.

"Harry and Ron would think that you literally killed me if I don't show up to the common room tonight."

"Steal Potter's cloak and sneak out."

"I can't. Not tonight. I think Harry might be growing suspicious of us."

"Not a chance."

"Ron's clueless as ever, of course, but Harry is actually quite perceptive!"

"He'd never believe it in a million years."

"Really! I think I catch him eying us whenever we interact at all."

"But I bet the fight today threw him off our trail."

"I hope so." I say uncertainly.

"Hey," he suddenly looks at me with more tenderness than I am used to getting from him. "It's okay. They are not going to find out, and even if they did, what's the worst that can happen?"

"You're right." I agree. And then I laugh out loud.

He looks at me, alarmed.

"I'm just imagining their faces if they found out!" I laugh. "And Parkinson! I bet she'd look like she got hit by a train!"

Malfoy's smile returns and he chuckles with me.

"Are you sure you wont come meet me tonight? It's been weeks." He gives me one last hopeful smile.

"Not tonight. Soon." I promise. And then I stand up on my tiptoes and kiss his lips.

We break apart but our fingers are still entwined.

"Granger," he drawls, "you do realize that I still think you are an uptight, bitchy, mudblooded know-it-all, don't you?"

"As long as you understand that I still find you to be an arrogant, entitled, insufferable mama's boy?" I retort, my tone playful.

"But it doesn't stop me from being completely infatuated with you." Malfoy continues.

"Likewise," I smile as I repeat his earlier response.

He smirks, and squeezes my hand. "Until next time, then, lover."

And then he lets go and walks away, into the dungeons towards the Slytherin common room.

* * *

I make my way up to Gryffindor tower. When I walk through the Fat Lady's portrait, I find Harry and Ron playing chess by the fireplace. I walk over towards them.

"Hermione!" Harry says, relieved. "Have you been in the library all this time?"

"Yep." It is the truth, after all.

"No signs of Malfoy?"

"None."

"Well, you should probably still watch out for him though," Ron says. "He seemed serious today after Transfiguration."

"I told you he doesn't scare me." I tell him.

Ron turns his attention back to the game of chess the two of them had been playing.

Harry gives me a brief, searching look. I cock my head questioningly. He lifts an eyebrow at me.

Well, even if he knows anything, he seems to be keeping his mouth shut about it.

"Alright, well, I'm off to bed!" I tell them. "See you two in the morning."

"Night." They both mutter absently.

I smile to myself as I ascend the stairs to the girls' dormitory.


End file.
